User talk:Slax01
Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raynos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 07:11, September 6, 2009 PLEASE GO TO MY TALK PAGE THIS IS URGENT!--Leon35 21:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Zoids Anime Thanks for writing all those Fuzors episode summaries. Nice to see someone else caring about those :D. Mind if I add to some of them later/eventually? Pointytilly 01:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) thank you for contributing to the zoids anime articles. it is very much appreciated. --Hollow ichigo 04:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) haha your on a role...just promise to leave some CC and GF episodes for me!--Silverblade1 02:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, my CC and GF DVDs are really slow, so I'm probably not going to do them any time soon, I only did the Steel Bison episode because the Dibison is friggin' sweet XD Slax01 03:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) example ty but u think u could show me? i kno the Power Kong page does not have a template yet? think u could show me?--Leon35 01:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) we will continue the rest of this conversation on the power kong page or if u want here is fine--Leon35 01:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) as long as your taking classes i would like to know as well--Silverblade1 01:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you really have no idea what you're asking, do you? "making a template" is like saying "painting a picture" I can't tell you "how to do it" or show you "an example" without knowing what the subject is. For instance, the template I made, the "anime" template, is completely different from a statistical template. Now I can guess as to what you want, and by that I'd assume you're after this (copied off redhorn page): ''' Just copy-paste that and replace the stats, it should be pretty self-explanitory. Slax01 02:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) cool ty ill do that tomarrow afternoon. its getting late were i am (eastern standard time) a few more edits with silver then ill pack it in 4 today thanks 4 all da help slax!--Leon35 02:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ichigo already made it already. oh well. ty 4 help. i dont get y he didnt listen i said i was gonna do it... oh well atleast now i kno 4 future ty 4 da help slax--Leon35 02:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) for the record, as of right now, u have more edits than rexregis. in otherwords, as long as no one surpases u by the nxt time this wiki updates itself (anywhere within the nxt 24 hrs) u r on the featured users list congrajultions--Leon35 02:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) look foward to working with u more often If you want to say something SAY IT IN ONE EDIT. I don't appreciated being spammed OVER AND OVER AGAIN for something I don't care about. Look, I said it before, whenever you edit here it alerts me on every wiki I go to, and quite frankly, I do not like having alerts pop up all over my pages while I'm trying to do something -especially when you aren't even using legible sentences. Not to mention that whenever I try and reply to your edits, but I keep getting edit conflicts because you keep SPAMMING THE PAGE. Also, in advance, I don't want an apology, just don't do it in future. Slax01 02:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) sry like u said before i make alot of grammer errors so i always go back. i am like a semi-perfectionist if u will. dont mean to spam.--Leon35 02:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) k